The taste of insanity
by screwskrup
Summary: Sosok pemuda sengsara terlihat, dengan tatapan rapuh dari iris birunya. Bayangannya menyeruak dari partikel debu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku hanya tersungkur pada masalalu. Written for Hinata Sweetest december.


Untuk event Hinata sweetest december

Pair naruhina

©Masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku di samping jendela, melabuhkan kelelahan di bawah langit agung, menatap debu-debu yang tampak berkilauan di mataku. Aku baru menyadari keindahannya sekitar semingguan ini, saat cahaya keemasan datang dan pergi tanpa permisi. Satu harapan telah menjauh, luluh lantak, hingga hidupku seolah jatuh, kemudian mati. Kamar berdinding krem kusam ini menyaksikan ketidakberdayaanku.

Sosok itu pun terlihat; pemuda sengsara, seseorang yang punya tatapan rapuh dari iris birunya. Bayangannya menyeruak dari partikel debu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku hanya tersungkur pada masalalu.

Aku masih berusia dua belas tahun saat bertemu pemuda sengsara, di sebuah taman sepi, kala itu aku sedang bermain ayunan tua. Pemuda sengsara mengenakan sehelai kaos orange polos, dipadu dengan celana katun abu-abu. Potongan rambut menanjak gravitasinya tak mampu membuatku takut, dia membawa senyum yang tak pernah kutemukan sepanjang hidupku.

Perkenalan bukanlah hal yang kusukai. Karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu, orang-orang akan melontarkan pertanyaan tentang mengapa aku tidak pernah sekolah, lalu akhirnya berujung pada status ilegalku. Ketika aku berbicara jujur, ejekan pun bersusulan lalu aku tertunduk, merasakan aliran hangat pada pipiku. Ejekan mereka bukan suatu hal yang baru, tapi selalu bisa membuatku terkoyak.

Pemuda sengsara itu berbeda. Dia tidak mengejekku, awal perkenalan kami dimulai dengan pertanyaan kenapa aku bermain sendirian. Aku bilang bahwa aku tak punya teman, tidak seorang pun, ibuku buruh pabrik, ayahku bekerja sebagai kuli. Kakakku laki-lakiku bukan pilihan yang tepat. Keluargaku hanya pendatang dari negara yang jauh, sejauh bulan. Banyak cerita kemudian yang berjatuhan tanpa kusadari, layaknya hujan-hujan merah yang rasanya seperti besi karat. Pemuda sengsara menahan tali ayunan, kemudian dia berjongkok di hadapanku, aku mengingat aroma pemuda sengsara; bau keringat, bau baju lusuhnya, pemuda sengsara kemudian basah oleh hujan-hujan merahnya sendiri. Karena kisah-kisah kami tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi, dia tak mau terpuruk, lalu dia mengajakku bermain ayunan lagi. Pemuda sengsara mendorong sampai aku terlambung tinggi-tinggi. Teriakan senang memayungi suasana. Hal yang sama terjadi. Esok. Lusa. Dan itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui kami berdua.

Senja akan selalu menjadi pecemburu buta, pertemuan akan berakhir, aku akan pulang ke sebuah apartemen kumuh dipinggir kota. Ayah mencari apartement yang paling murah, karena Ayah harus mengumpulkan uang untuk menyogok petugas imigrasi demi mendapatkan status legal di negara super maju ini. Seringkali, aku melihat Ayah pulang dan pergi dengan wajah tergores, lama-lama rupa kebangsawanan Ayah akan berganti gembel dan itu tampak membebankannya. Impian Ayah untuk menaikkan taraf hidup kami rasanya seperti berbicara di dalam air; mustahil. Aku mencegah keresahanku mengenai masa depan dengan berusaha menjadi orang paling memahami.

Dulu aku pernah punya keyakinan bahwa aku hanya akan hidup menjadi manusia busuk yang bertahan di sini. Karena jiwaku telah lebih dulu retak, dan berkecai. Kakakku telah merenggut mahkotaku sebelum aku bisa mengingat berapa usiaku saat itu. Lalu aku merasa pedih dan berharap dunia bisa mendengar, tapi aku tak pernah bisa meneriakkannya, tahu-tahu saja aku menjadi manusia tanpa ruh. Hampa. Sikap pilih kasih Ayah dan Ibu membuat semuanya semakin ruwet. Aku menjauh sebisaku, kuinjak-injak ia dalam tumpukan memori sampai aku nyaris mati lemas, supaya aku lupa.

Suatu hari, keyakinanku patah. Pemuda sengsara yang mematahkannya, saat itu aku telah berusia enam belas tahun dan dia berusia dua puluh. Pertemuan kami tidak lagi di batas garis ayunan dan taman. Dia mengajakku sebuah surga yang ia petik dari langit. Aku tertegun oleh kesungguhannya. Seakan-akan dia hendak menunjukkan padaku bahwa aku adalah orang yang istimewa. Hari itu dia mengenakan pakaian baru yang terbuat dari kesabaran dan ketekunan, dia memangkas rambut pirangnya dengan potongan cepak yang menawan. Aku baru tersadar bahwa dia bukan lagi pemuda sengsara. Aku bisa melihat matanya berbinar senang dan senyumnya yang menawan. Sejenak kemudian dia menjelma menjadi pemuda manis. Ya. Dia telah berubah. Dia kemudian menghadiahiku sebuah kado berupa mahkota bertahtakan mutiara. Aku bertanya-tanya maksud perlakuannya saat itu, karena dia telah menerjunkanku pada perasaan yang semula kuanggap mustahil. Dia segera berbisik.

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Me-Menikah?"

"Bukankah ini aneh? Jika aku tak memiliki perasaan padamu setelah sekian lama? Dan ... Bukankah bodoh, jika aku tetap membiarkan kita menetap pada kata 'persahabatan' sedangkan aku menginginkan lebih? Akan lebih bodoh lagi jika aku membiarkanmu dilirik pria lain."

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Tidak ada kalimat 'aku cinta kamu' yang terselit di sana, barangkali yang tersirat lebih dari makna cinta itu sendiri?

Aku melihat dia memandangku dengan segunung harapan, masalahnya aku belum mencintainya, jika aku langsung menerimanya apa aku akan dianggap pembohong? Sejenak kemudian aku terkesiap oleh teriakan lain dalam kepalaku.

Aku ... Hanya belum mencintainya. Ya ... Belum.

Lalu aku menjawab 'iya'. Dia sangat senang.

Setelah berbilang hari, aku termangu, termenung pada surga yang hendak menimpaku, yang menyamarkan rasa panas neraka miniku. Kami benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun aku dilanda kehampaan. Memori itu kembali mengguncangku. Aku pun dipaksa menyelam pada keraguan demi menggapai serpihan kepahitan itu. Masalahnya bagaimana jika dia tak mau menerima kekuranganku? Bagaimana jika dia menganggapku pembohong?

Puas berdebat dalam neraca. aku pun membuat keputusan, bahwa kejujuran adalah kunci kesucian hubungan ini. Lalu aku pergi surga, aku menumpang seekor elang yang baik hati demi menemui pemuda manis. menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Ketika aku tiba di sana dan meluahkan semuanya, dia menanggapiku dengan diam, tak bereaksi, tapi aku bisa menebak bahwa dia kecewa, kekecewaannya menyebabkan warna surga menjadi redup. Aku tahu, bahwa manusia busuk ini tidak pantas bersama pemuda manis, dengan begitu aku akan segera beranjak, menuruni tangga yang seolah hendak terjun bebas.

Tapi mendadak saja, dia menarikku dan mengunciku dalam pelukannya. Dia mengecup keningku berkali-kali, memohon maaf atas keterkejutannya, tapi kemudian dia bahwa bilang dia akan segera membawaku pergi dari neraka mini selamanya. Lalu aku mendapatkan kemanisannya, dia berjanji tak akan pernah membiarkan aku menangis, tapi ternyata aku tetap menangis, hanya terharu, rupanya dia sangat mencintaiku.

Dia kemudian membawaku ke tempat tersembunyi di hutan. Katanya tempat itu aman. Dia memetik surga yang lebih besar, yang lebih luas, cahayanya teduh, sunyi dan tenteram, kami memasuki surga itu, berdiri di tengah-tengah padang zamrud. Matanya menelusuriku dengan tatapan lembut, sehingga aku merasa mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu aku melihat tangannya terangkat, jemarinya mendekat pada wajahku. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak tak sesuai norma. Jemarinya mengusir butiran air mataku, sejenak, aku tersihir dan kupikir aku akan jatuh cinta, jadi kubiarkan bibir merahku dihimpit oleh bibirnya. Hanya dia yang berhak.

Aku tak tahu cuaca masih terik atau aku telah melewatkan waktu senja. Karena di sini. warnanya tak berubah lebih terang, apalagi gelap. Hanya nuansa temaram yang menenangkan. Yang kutahu, aku dan pemuda manis berbaring di bawah awan setengah basah, aku mencuil kepulan awan, pun begitu dia, kami sama-sama mecicipinya, ini pertama kali aku menyesap awan, rasanya manis, kami kecanduan sehingga membuat surga kemudian berayun pelan, beputar, karena kami berlomba untuk mengapai lebih banyak awan, agar kami bisa bisa menyerap lebih banyak kemanisan. Desahan-desahan pun terdengar merdu. Sejenak kemudian kami terlambung ke atas langit. melayang-layang.

Semudah inikah cinta?

.

.

.

Pemuda manis kemudian mengantar kupulang, langit telah gelap, dia menuntun tanganku dengan lembut, dia berjanji akan mengajukan lamaran saat kami telah bertemu Ayah nanti.

Kami berjalan melawan arus sungai yang deras, nyaris saja aku tenggelam, tapi dia segera menggapaiku. Namun adakalanya, dia tergoda untuk berhenti dan memancing, tapi aku menggesanya, kataku: kita sudah telat, Ayah akan sangat marah kalau tahu aku masih belum pulang.

Dia tak mendengarkan, kadang-kadang dia sengaja berhenti di sungai yang alirannya tenang, katanya dia hanya terlalu gerah, dia membutuhkan istirahat, tapi entah kenapa firasatku berkata bahwa dia sedang menunggu buaya muncul agar dia terhibur. Di saat-saat seperti ini aku merasa sangat lelah. Aku tumbang dan tak mengingat apa pun.

Ketika aku telah siuman, aku melihatnya berada di sampingku, aku bertanya, apakah ada buaya yang muncul saat aku tertidur tadi. Dia hanya terdiam dan meminta maaf, dia berjanji tak akan dengan berenang bersama buaya lagi. Aku merasa mataku panas, berapa banyak waktu yang akanku habiskan lagi? Padahal sebentar lagi, akan menjelang tengah malam? Aku pun menangis. Aku cemburu tapi saat aku melihat diriku sendiri; aku hanya manusia busuk, aku tahu bahwa aku tak punya hak untuk itu.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan, dan aku tetap setia bersamanya, walau ia terkadang ia cuek padaku, kami melewati gunung-ganang yang panas dan berlahar, kami juga terpaksa melewati paya, berlayar di laut, melintasi bintang yang indah, menyusuri hutan rimba, merangkak di padang pasir. Beberapa kali aku nyaris putus asa, ada beberapa kali dia juga nyaris menyerah, tapi kami selalu bisa melewatinya. Terakhir kami jalan kaki di highway, langkah demi langkah selalu menuntun pada fatamorgana. Siapa menyangka perjalanan pulang akan sepanjang ini, kadang aku protes pada Tuhan, apa dia sengaja memanjang-manjangkan tanah supaya kami lelah lalu mati di jalan, namun aku tak pernah bisa meluahkannya, aku benci pada diriku sendiri.

Puas menelan penat, kami akhirnya tiba di kota kumuh, kami melewati berbaris-baris gedung yang telah terbakar, berbau gosong, mayat-mayat manusia bergelempangan. Lalat-lalat berterbangan. Ada beberapa ekor yang mendatangiku, berbisik-bisik. Tempat ini porak-perandak. Suara ambulan sahut menyahut, dadaku bergemuruh hingga aku nyaris ambruk, aku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang telah terjadi? apa Ayah baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Ibu? Kakak?

"Tenanglah, apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," ucap pemuda manis, dia tidak membiarkanku jauh-jauh dari pelukannya.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Iya, aku berjanji."

Kami melewati semua kepanikan dan akhirnya tiba di hadapan rumahku. Di halaman aku melihat sebuah limosin yang sangat panjang hingga harus melingkarkan tubuh seperti ular, meski penasaran, Aku segera berlari mendapatkan keluargaku, lalu kukenalkan keluargaku pada pemuda manis, tapi mereka tak menggubrisku. Ibu bahkan memandang jijik pada pemuda manis. Aku cemas, bagaimana ini, mereka tidak menyukai pemuda manis.

Sementara itu, Ayah memanggilku ke ruang tamu, mereka sedang kedatangan tamu agung bernama Tuan Ular, wajahnya sudah keriput, rambutnya putih dan badannya gendut, aku terbelalak dan berharap bisa pergi dari sini sesegera mungkin, namun, kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya pun terlontar, Ayah berkata bahwa dia akan menikahkanku dengan Tuan Ular. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa dan segera memprotes di depan Tuan Ular.

Wajah Ayah merah dan dia menggeretku keluar.

"Bodoh! Hanya dengan cara ini kau bisa mendapatkan status legal di kota ini! Kenapa kau menolak?"

"Kumohon jangan paksa aku, Ayah. Pacarku sudah berjanji untuk menikahiku, iya, kan? Sayang?" kataku lalu memandang pemuda manis.

"Tuan, aku tahu kalau ini mendadak, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan putri anda, jadi izinkan aku ... "

"Apa yang dimiliki anak orang asing sepertinya? Berpikirlah sedikit lebih maju, Hinata, kalau kau bersama Tuan Ular, semuanya akan berubah lebih baik."

Kata-kata pemuda manis dipotong Ayah. Tapi aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Dan kenapa lagi-lagi harus menyangkut 'orang asing'?

"Bukankah kita juga orang asing? Kenapa Ayah begitu alergi dengan sesama pendatang?"

"Mau atau tidak, kau akan tetap menikah dengannya! Dan kau! Orang asing, pergi dari sini sekarang, atau kau hanya akan dituduh mengganggu calon istri walikota!" perkataan Ayah seperti sebuah tembok yang megah dan sombong.

Aku terpekur sesaat dan Ayahku berlalu pergi dan berkata bahwa dia akan segera membuat persiapan pernikahan.

Wajah pemuda manis tidak lagi manis sebaliknya bersirat marah. Aku melihat tangannya yang kini mengepal, dia mengambil langkah pertama untuk menjauh.

"Sayang!"

"Tunggu, sayang!" perkataanku tak mampu menghentikannya. Aku segera mencekal tangannya dan membuatnya memutar tubuh ke arahku. Dan kudapati dia menangis darah. Aliran darahnya jatuh ke tanah. Menyebar sampai ke mana-mana, tapi dia tak melakukan apa-apa selain membelai poniku, membenarkan letak mahkota mutiara pada rambutku.

"Kau gadis yang sangat baik, patuhilah mereka, ini semua demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Tunggu, ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan janji kita? Tolong ... Aku mohon jangan menyerah," Bahkan intonasiku sendiri penuh dengan kepasrahan.

Pemuda manis berhenti membelai rambutku, sekujur tubuhnya penuh darah. Dia berkata,"Aku hanya mengambil jalan terbaik untukmu."

Jalan ini terbaik? Apa percintaan kita kemarin itu juga jalan terbaik?

.

.

.

Sekarang debu-debu itu tak lagi memesona. Karena telah hilang dari pandangan mata, senja perlahan-lahan menyentuhku dan malam pun merenggut kasar. Pertemuan terakhir itu selalu saja menyakitkan. Pemuda manis tak lagi menampakkan diri. Aku coba menghubunginya, akan tetapi dia tak pernah mengangkat telepon, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia bukan pria brengsek yang hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Tapi lambat laun kenyataan meneriakkan hal yang sama, menelantarkanku di kamar usang ini. Aku mengingat pesan Ayah beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa esok aku harus menjalani pemotretan foto pre-wedding dengan Tuan Ular. Ckk! Menyebut namanya saja membuatku merasa mual-walau mual itu tetap menyerang meski aku tak mengingat Tuan Ular.

Bisikan-bisikan lalat kembali menggugahku.

 _"Tuan Ular yang melakukannya, dia yang memperkosa kota ini."_

Aku tersenyum gamang. Kemudian aku berdiri di antara jendela, kulihat langit gelap, ada bulan yang menggantung terang benderang, aku melihat beberapa manusia-manusia bersayap terbang bebas. Sayang sekali aku tak punya sayap untuk terbang menemui pemuda manis. Tanganku kini berpegangan pada sebuah tali yang telah kuikat dengan sebegitu indahnya dan sangat menggoda. Berbentuk oval.

Daun pintu bergerak dan kini terbuka dan menampakkan sosok kakakku dengan senyuman jahatnya. Aku tahu bahwa dia akan mengulangi perlakuan kejinya, tapi aku membalas senyumannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Apakah semua laki-laki di dunia ini sama?

Aku meremas perutku.

Memasukkan seluruh hidupku pada lubang tali. Sepasang kakiku tak lagi menyentuh bingkai jendela.

End


End file.
